


【润旭鬼话】换魂

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 旭凤 - Freeform, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭鬼话】换魂

　　如果有人问邝露对夜神大殿的印象，她一定毫不犹豫的回答：“温润如玉。”

　　人如其名，不仅是邝露，恐怕在天界一干神仙心中再也没有人比润玉更适合“温润如玉”这四个字了，但是现在他们可不敢这么肯定了。

　　也不知从何时起，璇玑宫和栖梧宫突然就变得水火不容，两位殿下不见面还好，一见面那必定是火星四射，拔刀相向。

　　“是谁给了你胆子调开燎原君。”冰魄剑架在了旭凤的脖子上，而握住剑柄的……正是那个素来温润如玉、云淡风轻的夜神大殿。

　　“还把他调去南荒这种鸟不生蛋的地方。”剑刃又逼近了一步，冷冷剑气让白皙的颈部起了一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩。“你到底安的什么心。”

　　旭凤两指捏住剑刃，慢慢移开。他眸光清冷，神色淡然温和，在这样的冷色下，素来艳丽的眉眼仿佛也被笼上了一层月华。“旭……”他迅速扫了周遭一眼，似咽下了什么，“燎原君武力高强，又对……又忠心耿耿，将他调去南荒是再正确不过的决定。”

　　等到将剑刃彻底移开，继续道：“再说了，这也是父帝的决定，你有什么不满应该冲父帝发去。”

　　“要不是你……”润玉怒吼，见周围走过路过的神仙总偷偷往这边瞟，怒了，一把扯住旭凤的胳膊施展起仙法，霎时间便回到了栖梧宫。

　　为何润玉回的是栖梧宫而不是璇玑宫呢？说来话长。

　　一切缘起于上个月的某一天。那日阳光灿烂，和风送暖，旭凤和锦觅站在一株高大的凤凰花树下。

　　花开争艳，层层簇簇，宛如一只振翅欲飞的凤凰，实在好看得紧。

　　而站在树下的那两人，一个眉眼艳丽气势凌人，一个娇俏可爱纯稚天真，真真是郎才女貌天作之合。

　　自从涅槃失败坠落花界，旭凤已经喜欢锦觅很久了，他坚信只要将“喜欢”二字说出口，让锦觅明白他的心意，再去求恳母神，那这段良缘就能水到渠成了。

　　锦觅也隐隐猜到了什么，低着头扭着衣角，等着旭凤将话说出口。

　　谁知就在此刻，变故发生了。

　　“锦觅，你不过是一枚普普通通的果子精，居然敢肖想天界二殿？”方才的柔情蜜意收得点滴不剩，就连睫毛下透出的眸光也是嘲弄而不屑的，旭凤看着锦觅的眼神就像看着一只蝼蚁。

　　“趁我还没改变心意，快回你的花界去，否则别怪我翻脸无情。”说完衣袖一振，用劲风拂开锦觅。

　　那处袖角方才被锦觅抓过，而今他居然嫌恶得连碰一碰也觉得厌烦。

　　锦觅被这突如其来的转变弄懵了，愕然望着旭凤，“凤凰，你怎么了？病了？”说着就用手去探他的额头。

　　旭凤后退几步，同时两指一点，一缕火光朝她眉间直直冲去。

　　红光缭绕间，锦觅仿佛看到一抹惊诧从旭凤脸上闪过，似乎他也十分惊讶自己会放出红莲业火。为何会惊讶呢？他是战神，更是火神，司掌天下业火，弹指间便能令敌人灰飞烟灭。

　　“凤凰？”

　　那抹惊诧转瞬即逝，旭凤丝毫没有相救的意思，就这么负手而立，冷淡的看着锦觅苦苦支撑，命在旦夕。

　　红莲业火何等霸道，锦觅的水界只支撑了须臾便轰然倒塌，她暗叹一声：“没想到我竟然死在了凤凰手里。”

　　话音未落，只觉一片铺天盖地的水汽穿过炎炎烈火朝她激射而来，然后她就被一双手臂牢牢揽在了怀里。

　　。

　　“润玉？”她抬头，看到润玉下颌紧绷，似压抑着巨大的怒气。

　　她被弄糊涂了，喜欢她的旭凤想要了她的命，与她泛泛而交的润玉却拼命来救她。

　　拔剑，出招，两位殿下从天上打到了凡间，再从凡间打到了魔界。

　　最后旭凤抱着受了轻伤的润玉回了栖梧宫，一路呵护备至，柔情款款。至于锦觅……从头到尾他都没放在心上。

　　这场争斗荼姚和太微自然是知道的。只要占尽上风的是旭凤，荼姚就不在意。而太微……反正是孩子间的打闹嘛，小事情啦！

　　他们做梦也想不到，此时的润玉已不再是昔日的那个润玉，此时的旭凤也不再是昔日的那个旭凤。身体还是那个身体，灵魂却成了另一个人。

　　那个对锦觅恶言相向的旭凤，神魂其实是润玉。他觊觎旭凤良久，早就对锦觅恨之入骨，既得了这个机会，怎能不大加利用呢？

　　要不是旭凤回神得快，顶着润玉的躯壳及时赶到，锦觅恐怕已经变成一枚烤葡萄干了。

　　花开两朵，各表一枝。

　　在屏退了一干仙侍之后，“润玉”终于彻底发作了，揪住“旭凤”的衣领大吼，“你到底想干什么？将锦觅赶回花界，将燎原君调离我身边，就连了听飞絮，也被你三五不时找借口拎去办事，你……”

　　他勉强压下怒气，“兄长，我是哪里得罪你了吗？你说，我改。”

　　“旭凤”眼眸微垂，目光在那只攥住衣领的手上溜了一圈。

　　“润玉”会意，猛的松开了手，还不解气的顺势朝他胸口推了一掌。可惜他忘了对方此时用的可是天界战神的身体，不仅纹丝未动，还顺便抓住了他的手腕。

　　“你想知道？”声音压下一些，尾音稍稍扬起一些，在空中撩起震颤。

　　“润玉”身子一抖，颈上汗毛纷纷倒竖，那是在经年累月的战役中养出的直觉。他想后退，但手腕被“旭凤”扣住，竟然动弹不得。

　　他恨死了这具软弱无力的身体，“你想说就说，何必废话。”微微抬起下巴，唇畔甚至露出些许笑意。

　　害怕的时候反而笑，是“润玉”的弱点，“旭凤”知道得非常清楚。

　　他凑近了些，两人身高相仿，“润玉”的眼眸无从闪躲，因此让他捕捉到了那清幽瞳色中的一抹惶恐。

　　“因为我妒忌。妒忌了听飞絮能日日夜夜服侍你，妒忌燎原君能光明正大的接近你，妒忌锦觅能心安理得的享受你的柔情。”

　　什么。

　　“润玉”完全听懵了，只觉得每个字他都能听懂，可是连在一起居然一点都不懂。

　　“你还不明白吗？”“旭凤”挑起他的下巴，唇瓣相触间逸出那足以震碎对方神魂的四个字，“我喜欢你。”

　　“不……”

　　终于回神的“润玉”拼命挣扎，无奈这具身体的武力值实在太弱了，被“旭凤”牢牢扣在怀里肆意轻薄。

　　他想念咒，唇齿一动，舌尖就被缠住，发出令他脸红耳热的吸吮声。

　　他想拔剑，剑未动，已被对方一个法诀烧成了灰。

　　“你……混……”被拦腰抱起，被丢到床上，再被那人重重压倒，在此期间对方的唇舌甚至没有停下片刻。

　　衣衫被扯开，他想阻止，却连双腕也失了自由被扣在头顶。

　　“旭儿……”就在他两眼发黑时，对方终于大发慈悲的放过了他，轻轻啄着他的唇瓣，说着陌生而危险的情话。

　　“你……你……”他双唇殷红，微张的嘴角流着情动的津液。“你是何时……”他做梦也想不到兄长竟然对他抱着这种心思……他自然不是讨厌兄长，只是，只是难以接受。

　　“何时开始的并不重要。”“旭凤”用空着的另一只手抚着他的胸膛，并顺着优美而诱人的曲线慢慢往下，渐渐探入那危险的茂林之中，“你只需知道为兄喜欢你就够了。”

　　“不，不行……”“润玉”拼命挣扎，“你现在用的是我的身体，这太奇怪了。”他试图晓之以情动之以理，“要不咱们找老君想个法子，换回来？”

　　“旭凤”笑道：“旭儿，这是缓兵之计？”

　　被一语戳破，“润玉”脸颊微红，“怎会？我们相知相伴万余年，这份情谊怎是觅儿比得了的？只是……”

　　他咽了咽唾沫，眼眸悄悄垂下一些以避过润玉的目光，“只是情爱一事，终究要讲个你情我愿，我……我无法忍受和自己的身体做这种事……”

　　这叫什么破事啊！他堂堂战神居然也会沦落到此等地步，“润玉”简直想用凤翎剑把自己戳死。

　　“旭凤”不说话，眸光幽深似海，让人心头发憷。

　　“润玉”唇角紧抿，生怕自己哪里露了破绽。

　　“好。”“旭凤”终于放开了他，“既然旭儿不愿，那等我们换回身体，再做计较。”

　　“润玉”心中冷笑，到那时候还由得你再做计较？我定祭出赤霄剑，把你打得连亲娘都不认得。

　　但“润玉”终究低估了他那好兄长的心计。“旭凤”出入璇玑宫无所避忌，哪怕当着荼姚太微的面也从不掩饰和“润玉”的亲昵，荼姚看得眼角抽抽，明里暗里找“旭凤”问了许多次话。

　　每一次他都斩钉截铁的告诉荼姚自己喜欢“润玉”。

　　第一次荼姚气得把紫方云宫震得几乎塌陷，第二次荼姚直接捏碎了精心养护的无定圣草，第三次荼姚面无表情的提起焚天剑冲往璇玑宫……

　　当然，每一次都被“旭凤”拦下了，什么也不必说，只需作出一副伤心欲绝的模样就足以令荼姚扼住一切杀念。

　　罢了罢了，既然这孩子如此痴心，他想娶润玉就娶吧！横竖是我儿占了便宜。再说了，只要有我在，谁能撼动我儿的地位？

　　荼姚想得十分美好，可惜她千算万算，也算不出面前这人不是旭凤，而是如假包换的润玉。

　　燎原君被调回来了，但他觉得还不如继续待在南荒。

　　火神殿下对他无比嫌弃，不是让他去门口站岗就是去守南天门，总之连个目光也不肯赏他。反倒是夜神大殿，对他热情得很，不是拉着他去喝酒，就是架起祥云带着他去魔界打妖兽。

　　简直……简直完全不像夜神大殿的做派啊！你能想象温润清冷如水中仙的夜神大殿，手持赤霄，将一干妖兽砍得血肉模糊的样子吗？

　　哦，说到赤霄……也是他想破脑袋都想不通的一个谜团。赤霄是他家火神殿下的法器，怎的就被夜神大殿随随便便召了过来，虽然放出的威力连平时的一小半都不到……

　　“燎原，本神早就说过不许和兄长这么亲近。”

　　声随影至，夜神大殿已被他家殿下揽入怀中。“你要来魔界狩猎，怎不叫上我？”低眉垂首，温声细语，这每日例行的亲昵戏码，燎原君已经看得心无波澜。

　　“殿下，属下继续去镇守南天门了。”殿下您老人家明鉴，不是他拉夜神大殿来狩猎的，而是夜神大殿硬抓着他来的啊！

　　眼睁睁看着燎原君架起祥云离去，“润玉”面无表情的拨开“旭凤”的手，“放开，我自己能走。”

　　“无妨，旭儿狩猎累了，还是让为兄抱你回去吧！”

　　“润玉”简直想打人。你不要脸我还要脸呢！你用的可是我的身体啊，你作天作地，别人也只会以为是我旭凤作天作地。

　　但是武力值不如人啊！“润玉”头一次恨起自己卓绝的战斗力，忍不住埋怨道：“兄长，你那水系术法也太不顶用了。”不求能打得过自己，好歹也要撑个五六回合啊！

　　“因为旭儿说过，会保护我啊！”“旭凤”笑吟吟，并在对方唇角亲了亲。

　　“润玉”简直要吐血，这算不算搬起石头砸自己的脚。

　　不行，不能再这样下去。

　　就在“润玉”一筹莫展的时候，又听到一个消息。

　　“什么！”他刷的一下站了起来，双眸喷火的盯着邝露，“你把刚才的话，再说一遍。”

　　邝露咽了咽唾沫，悄悄往后退了几步，今天的夜神大殿好可怕，简直要吃人啊！

　　“前几日火神殿下跑到花界大闹了一场，惹得各位芳主大怒，发下誓言从今往后绝不许火神殿下踏入花界一步。”

　　“润玉”眼前一黑，赶紧扶住桌面稳住身子，“那……那锦觅呢？”他还抱着一丝微弱的希望，锦觅这么聪明，一定能看出端倪……

　　但邝露的话将他的那点希望打得粉碎，“锦觅仙子说今生今世再也不想见到火神殿下。”

　　“好，很好。”“润玉”磨着后槽牙，倘若他那位好兄长此时就站在他面前，他一定狠狠暴揍他一顿，打得他连亲娘都不认识。

　　“殿下……殿下……”邝露见“润玉”发了疯似的往外冲，赶紧张开双臂拦住，“殿下要去栖梧宫？”

　　“让开。”“润玉”每个字都说得很慢，是硬生生从齿缝间挤出来的。

　　“火神殿下和花界决裂，正好促成您和锦觅仙子的良缘啊，殿下又何必横生枝节？”

　　“让开。”“润玉”只觉得多说一个字都耗尽了心力。

　　什么促成良缘，这招釜底抽薪够狠，把他和锦觅的情缘断得一干二净。最让他吐血的是，明明吃了天大的亏还要打落牙齿和血吞。外头那些不明真相的仙家竟然都以为他是最大得益者，都在向他道贺。

　　简直让他气得发疯。

　　想骂人，想揍人。仙法仙丹，咒语禁术，只要能阻止那个疯子，什么他都无所谓。

　　先是蛊惑父帝母神，然后是跑到花界作妖，接下来还会发生什么事他根本不敢去想。

　　可是他打不过“旭凤”啊，这么贸贸然送上门去，也只有被他轻薄的份。

　　“润玉”面无表情的收回赤霄，默默走回去坐好，托着腮帮子开始想主意。

　　邝露长长松了一口气，唉，这段日子也不知道怎么了，夜神大殿和火神殿下一个比一个诡异。

　　“邝露。”

　　“在。”赶紧打起精神，免得这位殿下又跑到栖梧宫大闹一场。

　　“润玉”却没有一点闹事的意思，嘴角微微勾起，似恶作剧得逞的孩子，笑得顽皮又得意。“我记得花界有一种花叫‘天雾奇莲’，你去帮我采来。”

　　这种花也不是什么稀罕物，在花界随处可见，邝露应了一声就去了。

　　当天晚上璇玑宫来了一位贵客。

　　“我还以为旭儿再也不愿见我了。”“旭凤”执起酒壶，壶口微倾，酒水划过一道有没的弧线，轻轻落在白玉杯中。

　　“兄长为何这么想。”宫中闲杂人等已被屏退，“润玉”说话也无所顾忌。执杯小酌，杯沿将淡色的唇瓣压出一道浅浅的痕迹。

　　“旭凤”看似无心，实则目光须臾不离对方脸庞。虽是自己见惯了的身体，但那人一举手，一抬足就是好看得紧。

　　“我去花界闹了一场，你不生气？”也不是试探，他知道旭凤的性子，恐怕当时把璇玑宫砸了的心都有了。

　　“润玉”抿了抿唇，扯出一个假笑，“我怎会生兄长的气？母神也不愿我和觅儿来往过密，兄长此举正好帮我做下了断。”抬眼见对方的酒杯空了，便随手给他斟了一杯，“这是我亲手酿的桂花酒，兄长不尝一尝？”

　　“自然。”“旭凤”连手带杯一同握住，盯着“润玉”的眼，握着他的手，饮下了杯中酒。

　　“润玉”只是笑，随手往旁边一指，不着痕迹的将那手挣开，“昙花虽不如凤凰花浓烈鲜艳，但自有一股恬淡的美，与兄长十分相配。”

　　“难得你注意到它。”“旭凤”见那花开得正好，便起身走去，想将它们摘下献给“润玉”。

　　谁知刚走了两步就头重脚轻，眼前一阵阵发黑。

　　“怎……”他捂住头，挣扎着抬起沉重的眼皮朝“润玉”看去。

　　“润玉”负手而立，笑吟吟的看着他软倒在地。“兄长，这副身躯确实武力卓绝，法力无边。但你忘了一点，它再强大也流着羽族的血脉，而‘天雾奇莲’正是羽族的克星。”

　　清冷的璇玑宫今夜不再清，“旭凤”被绑在床上，手腕脚踝系着细细的红线。那红线看似脆弱得一挣就断，但仔细看去，就能看到其间一闪而过的金光。

　　“其实你大可不必如此。”“旭凤”淡淡的道：“我全身虚弱无力，法力被制，就算你不绑着我，我也离不开这张床。”

　　“润玉”笑了两声，手掌压着床铺慢慢靠过去，待凑得近了，忽然用另一只手捏住“旭凤”下巴，“兄长智谋过人，旭凤不敢大意啊！”

　　火神之躯肌肤白皙，宛如凝脂，他只稍稍捏得用力一些，便在下巴上留下了两道浅浅的青痕。“如今你身为鱼肉，我为刀俎，我让兄长做什么，你就得做什么。”

　　“那旭儿想让为兄做什么呢？”“旭凤”神色自若，连浮在嘴角的笑都是一惯的清浅，仿佛被绑着的人不是他。

　　“润玉”眸中迸出强烈的怒气，手上的劲力也重了三分，“兄长断我姻缘，毁我名声，居然还敢问我要做什么？”他冷笑连连，拧着“旭凤”下巴的手猛的一用力，将他甩向了床铺。

　　“何必口是心非，你对锦觅也未必是真爱……”在“润玉”凶神恶煞的目光下，“旭凤”从善如流的咽下了没说完的后半段话，笑了笑，“那这样吧，既然是我断了你的姻缘，那我就赔你一段姻缘。”

　　“润玉”十分疑惑，“你要怎么赔我？”

　　“旭凤”眸光温柔，“明日我便前往九霄云殿，当着众位仙家的面，请父帝母神将你许配给我。”

　　“润玉”从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人，霎时间只感觉一道九天玄雷从灵台直劈丹田，将他整只鸟烧得外焦里嫩。“你非但不思悔改，居然还……”他嘴唇发白，一个字都说不出来。

　　“旭儿，即便星辰斗转，六界崩毁，我也绝不负你。”“旭凤”说得情真意切，斩钉截铁。

　　“润玉”简直要气疯了，一股热血冲上头脑，刷的一下撕开“旭凤”的衣襟，“好，好，既然兄长如此情深不悔，那我就成全你。”

　　其实谁上谁下润玉倒无所谓，因为他太了解旭凤，一旦两人有了肌肤之亲就再也回不到从前。只要旭儿不再当他是兄长，那么他委屈一次又何妨。

　　就在这时忽然身上一沉，“润玉”两眼一闭，压在他身上不动了。

　　“旭儿，旭儿？”他刚叫了两声，脑中就感到一片晕眩。再睁开眼时，愕然发现被绑在床上的人换成了旭凤，而自己……

　　他左右看看，还伸出手摸了摸。不错，换回来了，这是他的手，他的身体……

　　“唔。”旭凤低吟一声，也慢慢睁开了眼睛。

　　目光有一瞬间的呆茫，然后变得惊愕，再变得愤怒。一双凤眼潋滟生波，美得不可方物。

　　“旭儿。”他笑了起来，俯下身，手指划过他的眉眼，抚过唇瓣，顺着优美的下颌线，暧昧的摩挲着幼嫩的颈脖。

　　“你……你……”旭凤真的怕了，他想躲，可是除了让身体更深的陷入床铺，他什么都做不了。

　　手脚动不了，法术使不出，先前生怕制不住润玉，他下了双倍的分量，结果……全都报应在自己身上。

　　“住手！”他侧过头躲过润玉落下的吻，却被对方就势咬住唇角。

　　“旭儿曾说，只要我们回归本位，便可成就好事。”唇瓣触着肌肤，一寸都舍不得离开，密密的，烙下一朵朵鲜红的桃花印。

　　旭凤的衣衫已被撕破，红色的布条衬着雪色的肌肤，情%色魅惑。他用指尖勾住那处，微微挑开一些，露出鲜红的茱萸。

　　含住，舌尖略略一转，便逼出旭凤难耐的呻%吟。

　　“你胡说，我没有……”旭凤的腿脚蹬了蹬，用尽全力的一击，力道却轻如小猫。

　　“是我胡说，还是你胡说？”润玉拉过那根红线，引得对方的脚踝不由自主的跟着弯曲起来。他抓住，用指腹磨蹭着内侧娇柔的肌肤。

　　这是一双在能在草原上奔跑，乘风御浪的大腿，他曾见过旭凤一脚踹断妖兽的胸骨。而此刻，那细瘦的脚踝却被他握在手中，肆意把玩。

　　“兄长，兄长……”羽族体热，情动之时更如火烧。旭凤脸颊微红，全身奶白色的肌肤更像被谁涂了一层粉色的胭脂。“我……我今日身子不适，不如改日……”他咬住唇，吞下已到嘴边的呻吟。

　　“改日如何？”润玉抬起眼睫，唇%舌之间正逗弄着一颗茱萸，而他的手，已将那根玉柱逼得吐了精。

　　“改日……改日……”旭凤脑中嗡嗡作响，唇瓣无意识的张合着。

　　“改日……再让你想个法子逃脱吗？”润玉轻轻笑了，带着欲念的声音低沉沙哑，如一柄钢刀徐徐划开旭凤的肌肤，危险、致命、亦让人兴奋。

　　“不是，不是……”危险将至，旭凤急忙否认，但已经来不及了。

　　润玉指尖一弹，落账翩然落下，掩去一床风流。

　　宽大的床铺突然变得逼仄起来，几缕发丝从润玉肩头垂下，落在旭凤身上，宛如一道天然的屏障，锁住他，困住他，让他无法挣脱。

　　“你……”旭凤气息急促，只能用足跟蹭着床铺往后退。

　　这种徒劳挣扎的模样大大取悦了润玉，方寸之地，旭凤的背很快就抵在了床头，无处可逃。

　　“你不能……”

　　下巴被捏住，旭凤呼吸一顿，面前的这个人真是他的兄长吗？他从不知兄长的目光竟这么可怕，深沉，疯狂，仿佛薄冰下涌动的暗流。

　　“你说，我不能？”指腹抚过颤抖的唇，润玉听着旭凤细微而急促的呼吸声，享受着他的惊惶和恐惧。“旭儿，你知道我等这一刻等了多久。”

　　爱抚的手滑到肩头，攥住衣领，顺着手臂往两边扯开。他的动作慢得刻意，他要让旭凤看清楚，哪怕再不愿意，也要记住这一刻。

　　被他占有的这一刻。

　　“兄长，兄长……”

　　小腿被抬起，腰肢悬空，股间那最隐晦之处被男人的手指肆意把玩。旭凤恐惧得连声音都在颤抖，“兄长，你说过我们要做一辈子的好兄弟。”

　　润玉的双掌揉捏着他的臀，指尖沿着窄缝摩挲，偶尔擦过那微微翕合的穴口。压入，逗弄般转动，在享受了肉壁惊惧的夹裹之后，又浅浅抽出，威胁十足的抵在入口处。

　　旭凤怕得几乎要哭出来，“兄长……不，润玉，我不喜欢这样，求你。”

　　“总算变聪明了。”润玉侧头亲亲他的小腿，果不其然对方的身躯绷得更紧了。因为呼吸过于急促的关系，连那小小的穴口也跟着殷勤的张合起来。

　　“我喜欢听你求我，尤其在这个时候。”润玉笑了起来，气息拂过男人汗湿的肌肤，激起一阵红潮。“但是我的小凤凰，你太傻了。在床上流着泪对男人说‘求你’，你知道会有什么后果吗？”

　　狭小的穴口远没有做好被攻城略地的准备，但炙热的武器已经对准了他。像在暗夜中窥伺的兽，随时随地会攻陷他，撕裂他。

　　“不……”

　　硕大的顶端插了进去，薄嫩的穴壁被撑得几乎裂开。

　　“好痛，痛……”旭凤额头全是冷汗，他不敢动。只要他稍稍扭动身躯，体内那只巨兽便会狰狞着往内里挺进。“出……出去……”足跟讨好的在男人的背上磨蹭，他已经顾不得面子了，只要能让他逃离这种痛苦的境地，无论怎么样都好。

　　润玉抓着他的臀。掌间的臀肉很紧实，只有用力挤压时才会从指缝中溢出些许。他揉捏着，挤压着，逼迫那本就十分狭窄的花径夹得更紧。

　　“住……手……”旭凤抬起下巴，眼中的泪终于流了下来。

　　强悍的战神在他身下流着泪哀求，真美。

　　润玉赞叹着，然后下一刻，狠狠的贯穿了他。

　　旭凤的身体绷得像一张弓，奶白色的肌肤上全是被逼出的殷红。细瘦的腰肢被掐出深深的青痕，肌肉分明的身躯被撞得不停起伏，一下又一下，被顶到了床头。

　　就在他以为自己被捅穿时，润玉将他抱了起来。双腿被掰开到极致，全身只靠着被贯穿的秘处支撑。

　　旭凤疼得叫不出声来，他感觉有什么液体从体内流了出来，是血吧！

　　他呜咽着想逃，但是足尖刚撑起一点就被润玉拽了下来，惩罚似的一下顶到了最深处。

　　他发出无声的悲鸣，泪水挂满了腮下。

　　“为了这一刻，我等了这么久。”润玉咬着他的耳垂呢喃，“现在，我不想再等了。”

　　他在说什么？旭凤神智混沌，睁着朦胧的双眼茫然看着润玉。

　　润玉吻着他的唇，在他即将窒息时把他的身体抬了起来。深埋于体内的火柱也随着一点一点拔了出来，一直退到穴口边缘。

　　绝不是罢手，而是为了下一次更彻底的进攻。

　　旭凤的体内很热，潮湿又柔软。虽然嘴里一直说着不要，但身体却诚实的流出了动情的蜜液。

　　润玉的手掌宽大有力，在托着他的臀浅浅抽插了几次之后，猛的贯穿了他的宫口。

　　一瞬间旭凤好似被电流击中，身体软成了一滩泥。他不知道那是什么，只知道每被撞击一次，他就舒服得连脚趾都忍不住伸直了。

　　他靠在润玉怀里，无意识的将双腿分得更开，甚至连腰肢也跟着扭动起来。

　　润玉当然感受到了他的变化，就着汩汩流出的蜜水，强行碾压着宫口的肉环。用硕大的顶端撑开它，再强悍的挺入，把那小小的胞宫烙成他自己的形状。

　　旭凤发出尖锐的叫声，不是人声，而是凤鸣。

　　他一边咒骂一边哭泣，还不忘记搂住润玉的后颈。他被撞得不住起伏，蜜水刚流出一点又被顶了回去。他的体内很涨，很满，肉壁每一次夹裹，敏感的媚肉都会被水流冲刷。

　　被支配，被凌虐，被爱抚，被满足。种种快感交织在一起，几乎把他逼疯。

　　而润玉还觉得不够，两根指头将穴口分开一点，从缝隙里插了进去。

　　旭凤拼命摇头，一边享受着胞宫被撞击的快慰，一边承受着可以预料的，即将来临的剧痛。

　　“不……不行。”他苦苦哀求，想让男人放过他。

　　“看来你知道我要做什么。”润玉安抚的亲亲他的脸颊，虽然这对于缓解恐惧毫无用处。

　　另一根巨物从胯下探了出来，布满鳞片，仅顶端是光滑的。

　　“我会将刺收起来，这样你能好受一点。”

　　“不，不……”旭凤挣扎着要逃，但那根东西已经插了进来。

　　好痛，他要死了。

　　润玉揽住他，手掌顺着脊柱一路往下，轻柔的抚摸着。旭凤抽噎着，臀肉可怜的颤抖着。

　　但更可怜的是那狭窄的花径，肉环层层收缩，似拒绝又似迎合。

　　润玉深知这具身体的敏感点在哪里，他吻着旭凤的颈脖，拧着他的乳尖，用突突跳动的青筋压迫着紧致的花径。

　　他没动，他在等待。

　　被调教得十分敏感的花径果然忍不住了，媚肉贪婪的翕合着，重新流出了甜腻的春水。

　　就是这一刻，他冲了进去，强悍的撞开了还来不及合上的宫口。

　　旭凤发出一声尖叫，用力抱住润玉。乳尖挨蹭着男人，双腿大大张开，将最柔软的地方毫无保留的奉献出来。“兄长……再……再多一点。”

　　禁忌一旦破除，得到的快乐是惊人的。

　　旭凤向来诚实，在放弃了自我之后更诚实得可怕。

　　“叫我润玉。”男人在他耳边蛊惑。

　　“润……润玉。”他的瞳孔完全没有焦距，他只知道还不够，还要更多。

　　这是羽族的本能——繁衍。

　　“乖孩子。”润玉满意了，如他所愿，鞭笞着，征伐着，让他哭泣，让他颤抖。

　　在一次深猛的戮刺之后，两根巨物的顶端开始微微颤动。

　　旭凤知道那是什么，他睁着无神的双眼靠在润玉肩头，咬着下唇等待那最后一击。

　　两股精液射了出来，剧烈的冲刷着胞宫。

　　那是旭凤体内最敏感的所在，他的眼前好似有绚丽的烟花炸开，身体轻得仿佛要飘起来。那是无法形容的快感，一波又一波，当你以为已经被推上浪尖，却有下一个更高的狼头在等着你。

　　他就像一艘失控的小船，在欲望的海洋里颠簸。

　　“住手，够了，润玉，够了……”胞宫里全是精液，满满当当，肆意冲击着内壁。

　　他承受不住，仰起后颈发出一声悠长的呻吟。然后他射了，前端玉柱喷出精液，溅湿了润玉的小腹。而他的体内则同时射出一股阴精，喷上两根阴茎的顶端。

　　他软成了一滩泥，连手指头也动不了。

　　润玉亲亲他的颈脖，慢慢退了出来。

　　宫口的肉环十分柔顺，将胞宫封得严严实实，没让精液漏出一点。

　　旭凤终于得以躺在了床上，他太累了，眼皮就像被人放上了一块铅，但他还不能睡。

　　“你要将今晚的事当成一个秘密，烂在肚子里。”他盯着润玉，一字一顿的道。

　　润玉抚着他的发，轻轻笑了，“哪有这等好事。旭儿，今晚、明晚、甚至往后的每个夜晚，为兄都会与你同塌而眠，夜夜春宵。”

　　火神和夜神尽释前嫌，于璇玑宫同塌而眠，如此兄友弟恭实在让众仙津津乐道。

　　但火神在璇玑宫中待了三天之后，突然仓皇离宫，据说还是被夜神赶出来的，这就很让人看不懂了。

　　这对兄弟到底是在闹哪出啊？

　　荼姚问过几次，但旭凤总说无事，问了几次之后，她也不理会了。反正我儿武力非凡，放眼天界无人能敌，岂是润玉那厮能动得了的？即便要打，吃亏的也是润玉那厮。

　　而荼姚绝想不到，她口中的润玉那厮，此刻正舒舒服服的躺在栖梧宫的云榻上，悠闲自得的吃着她刚命人送来的仙果。

　　然后……栖梧宫的大门被人从外面推开了，“润玉”一脚一个坑，就连飞扬的袍角都带着火星子。

　　目光一转，很好，闲杂人等都退散了。

　　一撩下摆在“旭凤”对面坐下，“说，何事。”

　　自那晚……不对，自那几晚过后，旭凤就对他恨得牙根痒痒，要不是被折腾得身软体虚，连赤霄都召不出来，绝对要在润玉的身体上戳出十七八个大洞。

　　好不容易等他养好了身子，忽然发现……

　　他们又换回去了。

　　可恶，该死，这要怎么打？那可是他自己的身体，打疼了打伤了，受罪的还不是自己？何况母神若问起来，他要怎么说？

　　于是这个哑巴亏又只能自己咽了下去。

　　本来两人各退一步就海阔天空，可是“旭凤”不干。不仅天天作妖，还把帖子送到了璇玑宫。两座宫殿相隔不远，彼此又是兄弟，什么大事用得着下帖子？

　　而且这帖子还是当着父帝的面下的……

　　他能不接吗？当然不能啊！

　　目光自上而下扫过那人，明明是熟悉的眉眼，为何换了个神魂，就觉得碍眼得很了？

　　“旭儿……”“旭凤”将一盘仙果推到他面前，“母神刚刚命人送来的，很甜，你尝一尝。”

　　“不吃。”两个字迸得硬邦邦，但下一句更硬，“有话快说，若无事，我就回去了。”

　　身子刚一动，衣袖就被拉住，侧头，见“旭凤”笑得温柔，手掌十分刻意的抚过腹部。

　　兄长这是干什么，难道吃撑了？

　　瞥过那盘仙果，不过才少了几颗而已。

　　“旭儿。”“旭凤”拉过他的手亲了亲，柔声道：“我有了。”

　　“润玉”听得莫名其妙，呆呆的道：“什么有了？”

　　“旭凤”只是笑，握住他的手放在腹部，让他感受那抹微弱的神魂。

　　轰隆隆，卡擦擦。

　　十万道天雷劈下去也不过如此。

　　“润玉”两眼发黑，挣扎着扶住桌面，又不小心打翻一桌仙果，“你……不可能……”他死死盯住“旭凤”的腹部，一副见了鬼的样子。

　　“旭儿竟不知道么？”“旭凤”有些惊讶，只是这惊讶的成分实在太少，更多的是戏谑和得意。“火凤天生雌雄同体，你我龙凤相配实乃天作之合，自然能孕育仙胎。”

　　“润玉”整个人已如木雕泥塑，连“旭凤”肆意亲吻他的唇瓣也不懂得反抗。口中不停喃喃，“不可能，不可能……”

　　“其实你我身躯互换也是好事，孕育非寻常之苦，我舍不得旭儿受苦，那就由我来承受吧！”

　　亲一亲，再亲一亲，“润玉”依然没有反抗。如此大好机会，若不占尽便宜怎对得起自己？

　　“旭凤”正要将他衣襟拉开，好好亲热一番，忽然眼角余光瞥见一道人影。

　　“母神？”

　　“润玉”一惊，猛的将“旭凤”推开，低头见自己衣衫不整，脸红了红，赶紧拉好。

　　但这欲盖弥彰的举动更点燃了荼姚的怒火。

　　“旭儿，你方才说什么？”不愧是母子，连走路的动作都那么相似，一个脚印一个坑。“你说……你……你有了……有了……”堂堂天后，曾经的羽族公主，嘴唇抖得连那两个字都说不出来。

　　“是。”“旭凤”一撩下摆，跪得那叫一个干脆利落，“润玉”想阻止都来不及。“母神，我已有了兄长的孩儿。”

　　荼姚两眼一黑，身子跟着晃了晃。

　　“润玉”喉头一甜，差点吐出一口老血。但看到母神摇摇欲坠，还是挣扎着上前扶住了她。

　　荼姚哪里知道扶住自己的这人正是亲儿旭凤，她现在只恨不得将“润玉”挫骨扬灰。“滚。”一挥手，劲风将“润玉”震得倒退几步。

　　胸口一痛，终于将那口血喷了出来。他气急攻心，那口血吐出来了反倒神智清明了些，但“旭凤”看在眼里疼在心上，急得飞身而上一把将他抱在怀里。

　　“不关兄长的事。”他直直看着荼姚的眼睛，五指半伸，一捧琉璃净火已然成型，隐有和荼姚分庭抗礼之势。

　　“我对兄长痴恋已久，一片真心可对日月。母神若不允婚，我便反出天庭，和兄长双宿双栖。”

　　“润玉”气息微弱被他抱在怀中，只能支棱着双耳被迫将那番话听完。听完之后他感觉自己又要吐血了，“你……你给我闭嘴！”他虚虚抓住“旭凤”手腕，倘若目光能够杀人，此刻“旭凤”哪里还能站在这里。

　　“母神。”“旭凤”手腕一翻，反而将他的手握住。两人十指相扣，宛如坚贞不屈的小情人。他跪倒，“润玉”被他一拉也不由自主的跪倒。

　　“求母神成全。”那一声恳求彷如凤凰泣血，真是听者落泪闻着伤心。

　　“旭儿快起来。”荼姚到底爱子心切，不忍见他这样。

　　“润玉”一看荼姚有松口的意思，暗叫糟糕，要是母神都答应了，自己哪里还有活路。“母神，母神你千万不要答应。”他急得大叫，“根本不是他说的那样。那夜……那夜……非我所愿……”

　　“什么！”荼姚暴怒，“我儿对你痴心一片，为了你不惜以男儿之身孕育子嗣，你竟然说非你所愿？”

　　冷笑连连，五指玩弄着琉璃净火，看向“润玉”的目光如看一只蝼蚁，“果然和太微系出同源，都是负心薄幸之人。旭儿，待我灭了此燎，再与你另觅良缘。”

　　“母神且慢。”“旭凤”膝行过来，张开双臂挡在“润玉”面前，“母神，我心中只有兄长一人，哪怕你将六界绝色送到我面前，我也绝不多看一眼。”说到动情处，一双凤眸水光粼粼，竟落下了两颗晶莹的泪珠。

　　荼姚只觉得心头被那两颗泪珠狠狠砸了一下，几乎要疼碎了。她的爱儿旭凤素来杀伐决断，与万军之中取敌首脑从不皱一下眉头，何曾这般伤心绝望过？

　　“我儿莫哭，我儿莫哭。”赶紧收了琉璃净火，将“旭凤”扶起来揽在怀中柔声安抚，“你既喜欢他，那娶了他便是。”

　　“旭凤”忍住一身鸡皮疙瘩，低声道：“只怕兄长不肯。”说完眼角一瞥还跪在地上的“润玉”。

　　这副小心翼翼想讨好又害怕的模样看得荼姚着实生气，她的旭儿从来都是天庭最光华耀眼的存在，何曾这般卑微过。

　　哼了一声，目光不善的扫向“润玉”，冷冷的道：“他不敢。”他若敢嫌弃旭儿，她便即刻发兵灭了洞庭三万水族。

　　“润玉”一脸生无可恋，抱着最后一丝渺茫的希望看向荼姚，“母神，他说的都是假的，我才是你的……”

　　“住口。”荼姚袍袖一拂，“我且问你，你喜欢旭儿么？”

　　“润玉”本能点头，点完之后又觉得不对，刚想摇头荼姚就已经做下了决定，“甚好，我即刻去找天帝，给你们定下好日子。嗯，我儿的大婚定不能仓促，一定要办得隆重非常，四海皆知。”

　　“不……不是……母神您听我说……”“润玉”连忙伸手去抓，荼姚却已经施起仙法化作红光飘摇而去。

　　荼姚既走，“旭凤”便没了方才的楚楚可怜。他轻抚肚腹，唇畔含笑，淡然从容，“旭儿，母神已然应允，你便安心等着成婚吧！”

　　“润玉”气得身子发抖，“润玉，你好……你好狠……”哇的一声吐出一口黑血，昏迷倒地。

　　半年后，大婚如期举行。

　　旭凤虽然看着身形如初，但天上诸仙都已知他腹中仙胎已然成形，那浓郁强大的灵气是怎么藏都藏不住的。

　　栖梧宫内，润玉身着婚服，看着一身华贵的旭凤，心头盈满了柔情。“旭儿，今日是我们的好日子，你怎不笑一笑？”

　　旭凤冷哼一声，“这小崽子闹得我日夜不得安宁，我怎笑得出来。也不知当初我们是怎么换回来的。若你一直在这具身躯里，那我就不用承担这份苦楚了。”

　　那日荼姚离去后，“润玉”被气得吐血倒地，醒来后发现两人又换了回来。他一直胆战心惊，生怕哪天又换回去，没想到一直等到现在都没见动静。

　　比起他的忐忑不安，润玉倒是十分平静。倘若又换回去，那他便替旭儿承担孕育的苦楚，极好。若保持原样，那他便悉心照顾有孕的旭凤，不让他操半点心，也极好。

　　“旭儿，苦了你了。”润玉摸摸他的肚子，小心的送入些许灵力。“有一句话我一直想问你。”

　　“什么话？”旭凤整整衣摆，回得漫不经心。

　　“你……”润玉抿了抿唇，心头微微苦涩，“你若实在不愿，那这场大婚便作罢！”

　　旭凤愕然抬眼，看他一脸凝重，反而想笑，“你现在才说这话不觉得太晚了吗？现在众宾云集，天鼓都敲响了，我是答应也得答应，不答应也得答应。”

　　润玉深吸一口气，“你若真的不愿，一切罪责我来承担。”

　　旭凤哦了一声，斜斜睨他一眼。

　　润玉掌心冒汗，心头怦怦直跳。

　　忽然旭凤一声轻笑，下巴微抬露出一截玉白的颈脖，魅极，傲极。

　　“六界四海，岂有我旭凤惧怕之物？我若不愿，谁能留得下我？”话锋一转，指尖轻触对方唇瓣，“况且要嫁人的是你，你犯下的过错，咱们可以慢慢清算，日子长得很。”

　　润玉以吻封缄，“甚合我意。”

　　


End file.
